My Side Of The Story By: Emmett Cullen
by Hannah Michelle Poff
Summary: This AWESOME story is about the life of Emmett Cullen from his point of view.It goes from Hello Kitty to Plane Crashes. Who knows what could happen next?
1. Humor

**Chapter 1: Humor**

**As soon as I walked out of my bedroom Rosalie greeted me with a hug. "Hey Monkey Man" Rosalie said in a playful voice. "Hey Rose" **

**I replied. "How did you sleep?" she said sarcastically. When Rosalie said 'sleep' she made air quotes. I rolled my eyes. "Good, I guess". As we walked downstairs I heard Jacobs laugh. "Uggg" I heard Rosalie mumble beside me. "Come on Rose, He isn't that bad." I told her. She ignored me. When we got to the living room I saw Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob. "Hey guys". I said to everyone. "Hey" Bella said. **

"**Ok, Edward can you come with me I need to talk to you… alone."**

**I said. When we got into the hallway Edward asked " What do you need, Emm." " Well, nothing really. But I was wondering if maybe you could get Jacob to be here well… a little less? I'm getting tired of Rose complaining." I asked. " Well, I don't know. He won't leave without Nessie. So I don't really think so… unless maybe Bella would let him take Renesmee to the reservation for a couple days." Edward offered. On the way back to the living room I heard Jacob trying to make blond jokes to Rose again. " I'm going to try this one again, How do you drown a blond in a swimming pool?" Jake asked. I had to make a comment on the joke. "Well Jake that's easy put me at the bottom. Chicks will be diving in one after the other." I said to save Rose the embarrassment. I saw Rose lip Thanks from across the room. I went to stand next to Rosalie. "Umm guys that was funny your supposed to laugh." I said. "Ha Ha Ha" Bella said sarcastically. "Thanks for the Enthusiasm Bells." I said in sarcastic way. "Well I think your funny uncle Emm." Nessie said from across the room. "Thanks Nessie its nice to know that somebody thinks that I'm funny. Unlike your parents." I said.**


	2. Feelings

**Chapter 1: Humor**

**As soon as I walked out of my bedroom Rosalie greeted me with a hug. "Hey Monkey Man" Rosalie said in a playful voice. "Hey Rose" **

**I replied. "How did you sleep?" she said sarcastically. When Rosalie said 'sleep' she made air quotes. I rolled my eyes. "Good, I guess". As we walked downstairs I heard Jacobs laugh. "Uggg" I heard Rosalie mumble beside me. "Come on Rose, He isn't that bad." I told her. She ignored me. When we got to the living room I saw Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob. "Hey guys". I said to everyone. "Hey" Bella said. **

**"Ok, Edward can you come with me I need to talk to you… alone."i said.**

**When we got into the hallway Edward asked " What do you need, Emm?" " Well, nothing really. But I was wondering if maybe you could get Jacob to be here well… a little less? I'm getting tired of Rose complaining." I asked. " Well, I don't know. He won't leave without Nessie. So I don't really think so… unless maybe Bella would let him take Renesmee to the reservation for a couple days." Edward offered. On the way back to the living room I heard Jacob trying to make blond jokes to Rose again. " I'm going to try this one again, How do you drown a blond in a swimming pool?" Jake asked. I had to make a comment on the joke. "Well Jake that's easy put me at the bottom. Chicks will be diving in one after the other." I said to save Rose the embarrassment. I saw Rose lip Thanks from across the room. I went to stand next to Rosalie. "Umm guys that was funny your supposed to laugh." I said. "Ha Ha Ha" Bella said sarcastically. "Thanks for the Enthusiasm Bells." I said in sarcastic way. "Well I think your funny uncle Emm." Nessie said from across the room while giggling. "Thanks Nessie its nice to know that somebody thinks that I'm funny. Unlike your parents." I said. "your welcome Uncle Emm." Nessie said " So Bella,Love do you think that maybe Jake could take Ness- Renesmee to La Push for the weekend? Its up to you."Edward asked Bella politely. "well...I dont know...Fine,but Jake can you try not to go wolf while she's with you?...it kind of makes me nervous."Bella asked Jake. "ok,but can i bring her over to Seths if i need to 'go wolf'"Jake replied. "Mommy i can handle it i know how to get home and i know how to get to seths house. And mom i'm 9 and i'm smarter than most adult humans."Nessie said. " ok, but... Jake please watch her bye Renesmee i guess i will see you sunday. I love you, Sweetie." Bella said. " Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy" Nessie said. She ran over and gave Bella and Edward a hug. "oh,and bye Uncle Emm and Aunt Rose." " Bye Ren-" Alice skipped in with Jasper behind her and cut me off. "Whats all the commotion about?"she asked "I'm going to La push with Jake for the weekend,so bye auntie Alice, Bye Uncle Jasper." Nessie said. "Oh, bye Nessie" Alice and Jasper both said at the same time. "Bye, Wheres Grandma and grandpa?" Nessie asked. "they are upstairs... speaking of which i'll go get them." I said. I ran upstairs and Knocked on Carlisle and Esmes Bedroom door. " Come in" a familiar voice answered. "oh, Hey Esme umm, Nessie's going to La Push with Jake. She is leaving soon if you wanted to say bye."I said. "ok,we will be right down" she said. I ran back downstairs but i probably shouldnt have ran. "jeez, Emm. You dont have to run you'll break the stairs." Bella said. "ha ha, now arent you funny bella" i said sarcastically. "bye Renesmee" I heard esme say from the stairs."bye Gramma,and Grandpa"Nessie said. "Come on,Nessie. We have to get going if we want to make it back before dark, Since i cant 'go wolf'" Jake said. Edward tossed a key to Jake. "here take the Volvo"Edward said. "thanks" Jcob said. Nessie went for another round of hugs and then her and Jake were gone.**


	3. Vacation

**Chapter 1: Humor**

**As soon as I walked out of my bedroom Rosalie greeted me with a hug. "Hey Monkey Man" Rosalie said in a playful voice. "Hey Rose" **

**I replied. "How did you sleep?" she said sarcastically. When Rosalie said 'sleep' she made air quotes. I rolled my eyes. "Good, I guess". As we walked downstairs I heard Jacobs laugh. "Uggg" I heard Rosalie mumble beside me. "Come on Rose, He isn't that bad." I told her. She ignored me. When we got to the living room I saw Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob. "Hey guys". I said to everyone. "Hey" Bella said. **

**"Ok, Edward can you come with me I need to talk to you… alone."i said.**

**When we got into the hallway Edward asked " What do you need, Emm?" " Well, nothing really. But I was wondering if maybe you could get Jacob to be here well… a little less? I'm getting tired of Rose complaining." I asked. " Well, I don't know. He won't leave without Nessie. So I don't really think so… unless maybe Bella would let him take Renesmee to the reservation for a couple days." Edward offered. On the way back to the living room I heard Jacob trying to make blond jokes to Rose again. " I'm going to try this one again, How do you drown a blond in a swimming pool?" Jake asked. I had to make a comment on the joke. "Well Jake that's easy put me at the bottom. Chicks will be diving in one after the other." I said to save Rose the embarrassment. I saw Rose lip Thanks from across the room. I went to stand next to Rosalie. "Umm guys that was funny your supposed to laugh." I said. "Ha Ha Ha" Bella said sarcastically. "Thanks for the Enthusiasm Bells." I said in sarcastic way. "Well I think your funny uncle Emm." Nessie said from across the room while giggling. "Thanks Nessie its nice to know that somebody thinks that I'm funny. Unlike your parents." I said. "your welcome Uncle Emm." Nessie said " So Bella,Love do you think that maybe Jake could take Ness- Renesmee to La Push for the weekend? Its up to you."Edward asked Bella politely. "well...I dont know...Fine,but Jake can you try not to go wolf while she's with you?...it kind of makes me nervous."Bella asked Jake. "ok,but can i bring her over to Seths if i need to 'go wolf'"Jake replied. "Mommy i can handle it i know how to get home and i know how to get to seths house. And mom i'm 9 and i'm smarter than most adult humans."Nessie said. " ok, but... Jake please watch her bye Renesmee i guess i will see you sunday. I love you, Sweetie." Bella said. " Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy" Nessie said. She ran over and gave Bella and Edward a hug. "oh,and bye Uncle Emm and Aunt Rose." " Bye Ren-" Alice skipped in with Jasper behind her and cut me off. "Whats all the commotion about?"she asked "I'm going to La push with Jake for the weekend,so bye auntie Alice, Bye Uncle Jasper." Nessie said. "Oh, bye Nessie" Alice and Jasper both said at the same time. "Bye, Wheres Grandma and grandpa?" Nessie asked. "they are upstairs... speaking of which i'll go get them." I said. I ran upstairs and Knocked on Carlisle and Esmes Bedroom door. " Come in" a familiar voice answered. "oh, Hey Esme umm, Nessie's going to La Push with Jake. She is leaving soon if you wanted to say bye."I said. "ok,we will be right down" she said. I ran back downstairs but i probably shouldnt have ran. "jeez, Emm. You dont have to run you'll break the stairs." Bella said. "ha ha, now arent you funny bella" i said sarcastically. "bye Renesmee" I heard esme say from the stairs."bye Gramma,and Grandpa"Nessie said. "Come on,Nessie. We have to get going if we want to make it back before dark, Since i cant 'go wolf'" Jake said. Edward tossed a key to Jake. "here take the Volvo"Edward said. "thanks" Jcob said. Nessie went for another round of hugs and then her and Jake were gone.**


	4. Emmett Jokes?

**Chapter 1: Humor**

**As soon as I walked out of my bedroom Rosalie greeted me with a hug. "Hey Monkey Man" Rosalie said in a playful voice. "Hey Rose" **

**I replied. "How did you sleep?" she said sarcastically. When Rosalie said 'sleep' she made air quotes. I rolled my eyes. "Good, I guess". As we walked downstairs I heard Jacobs laugh. "Uggg" I heard Rosalie mumble beside me. "Come on Rose, He isn't that bad." I told her. She ignored me. When we got to the living room I saw Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob. "Hey guys". I said to everyone. "Hey" Bella said. **

**"Ok, Edward can you come with me I need to talk to you… alone."i said.**

**When we got into the hallway Edward asked " What do you need, Emm?" " Well, nothing really. But I was wondering if maybe you could get Jacob to be here well… a little less? I'm getting tired of Rose complaining." I asked. " Well, I don't know. He won't leave without Nessie. So I don't really think so… unless maybe Bella would let him take Renesmee to the reservation for a couple days." Edward offered. On the way back to the living room I heard Jacob trying to make blond jokes to Rose again. " I'm going to try this one again, How do you drown a blond in a swimming pool?" Jake asked. I had to make a comment on the joke. "Well Jake that's easy put me at the bottom. Chicks will be diving in one after the other." I said to save Rose the embarrassment. I saw Rose lip Thanks from across the room. I went to stand next to Rosalie. "Umm guys that was funny your supposed to laugh." I said. "Ha Ha Ha" Bella said sarcastically. "Thanks for the Enthusiasm Bells." I said in sarcastic way. "Well I think your funny uncle Emm." Nessie said from across the room while giggling. "Thanks Nessie its nice to know that somebody thinks that I'm funny. Unlike your parents." I said. "your welcome Uncle Emm." Nessie said " So Bella,Love do you think that maybe Jake could take Ness- Renesmee to La Push for the weekend? Its up to you."Edward asked Bella politely. "well...I dont know...Fine,but Jake can you try not to go wolf while she's with you?...it kind of makes me nervous."Bella asked Jake. "ok,but can i bring her over to Seths if i need to 'go wolf'"Jake replied. "Mommy i can handle it i know how to get home and i know how to get to seths house. And mom i'm 9 and i'm smarter than most adult humans."Nessie said. " ok, but... Jake please watch her bye Renesmee i guess i will see you sunday. I love you, Sweetie." Bella said. " Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy" Nessie said. She ran over and gave Bella and Edward a hug. "oh,and bye Uncle Emm and Aunt Rose." " Bye Ren-" Alice skipped in with Jasper behind her and cut me off. "Whats all the commotion about?"she asked "I'm going to La push with Jake for the weekend,so bye auntie Alice, Bye Uncle Jasper." Nessie said. "Oh, bye Nessie" Alice and Jasper both said at the same time. "Bye, Wheres Grandma and grandpa?" Nessie asked. "they are upstairs... speaking of which i'll go get them." I said. I ran upstairs and Knocked on Carlisle and Esmes Bedroom door. " Come in" a familiar voice answered. "oh, Hey Esme umm, Nessie's going to La Push with Jake. She is leaving soon if you wanted to say bye."I said. "ok,we will be right down" she said. I ran back downstairs but i probably shouldnt have ran. "jeez, Emm. You dont have to run you'll break the stairs." Bella said. "ha ha, now arent you funny bella" i said sarcastically. "bye Renesmee" I heard esme say from the stairs."bye Gramma,and Grandpa"Nessie said. "Come on,Nessie. We have to get going if we want to make it back before dark, Since i cant 'go wolf'" Jake said. Edward tossed a key to Jake. "here take the Volvo"Edward said. "thanks" Jcob said. Nessie went for another round of hugs and then her and Jake were gone.**


	5. Home at last!

**Chapter 1: Humor**

**As soon as I walked out of my bedroom Rosalie greeted me with a hug. "Hey Monkey Man" Rosalie said in a playful voice. "Hey Rose" **

**I replied. "How did you sleep?" she said sarcastically. When Rosalie said 'sleep' she made air quotes. I rolled my eyes. "Good, I guess". As we walked downstairs I heard Jacobs laugh. "Uggg" I heard Rosalie mumble beside me. "Come on Rose, He isn't that bad." I told her. She ignored me. When we got to the living room I saw Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob. "Hey guys". I said to everyone. "Hey" Bella said. **

**"Ok, Edward can you come with me I need to talk to you… alone."i said.**

**When we got into the hallway Edward asked " What do you need, Emm?" " Well, nothing really. But I was wondering if maybe you could get Jacob to be here well… a little less? I'm getting tired of Rose complaining." I asked. " Well, I don't know. He won't leave without Nessie. So I don't really think so… unless maybe Bella would let him take Renesmee to the reservation for a couple days." Edward offered. On the way back to the living room I heard Jacob trying to make blond jokes to Rose again. " I'm going to try this one again, How do you drown a blond in a swimming pool?" Jake asked. I had to make a comment on the joke. "Well Jake that's easy put me at the bottom. Chicks will be diving in one after the other." I said to save Rose the embarrassment. I saw Rose lip Thanks from across the room. I went to stand next to Rosalie. "Umm guys that was funny your supposed to laugh." I said. "Ha Ha Ha" Bella said sarcastically. "Thanks for the Enthusiasm Bells." I said in sarcastic way. "Well I think your funny uncle Emm." Nessie said from across the room while giggling. "Thanks Nessie its nice to know that somebody thinks that I'm funny. Unlike your parents." I said. "your welcome Uncle Emm." Nessie said " So Bella,Love do you think that maybe Jake could take Ness- Renesmee to La Push for the weekend? Its up to you."Edward asked Bella politely. "well...I dont know...Fine,but Jake can you try not to go wolf while she's with you?...it kind of makes me nervous."Bella asked Jake. "ok,but can i bring her over to Seths if i need to 'go wolf'"Jake replied. "Mommy i can handle it i know how to get home and i know how to get to seths house. And mom i'm 9 and i'm smarter than most adult humans."Nessie said. " ok, but... Jake please watch her bye Renesmee i guess i will see you sunday. I love you, Sweetie." Bella said. " Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy" Nessie said. She ran over and gave Bella and Edward a hug. "oh,and bye Uncle Emm and Aunt Rose." " Bye Ren-" Alice skipped in with Jasper behind her and cut me off. "Whats all the commotion about?"she asked "I'm going to La push with Jake for the weekend,so bye auntie Alice, Bye Uncle Jasper." Nessie said. "Oh, bye Nessie" Alice and Jasper both said at the same time. "Bye, Wheres Grandma and grandpa?" Nessie asked. "they are upstairs... speaking of which i'll go get them." I said. I ran upstairs and Knocked on Carlisle and Esmes Bedroom door. " Come in" a familiar voice answered. "oh, Hey Esme umm, Nessie's going to La Push with Jake. She is leaving soon if you wanted to say bye."I said. "ok,we will be right down" she said. I ran back downstairs but i probably shouldnt have ran. "jeez, Emm. You dont have to run you'll break the stairs." Bella said. "ha ha, now arent you funny bella" i said sarcastically. "bye Renesmee" I heard esme say from the stairs."bye Gramma,and Grandpa"Nessie said. "Come on,Nessie. We have to get going if we want to make it back before dark, Since i cant 'go wolf'" Jake said. Edward tossed a key to Jake. "here take the Volvo"Edward said. "thanks" Jcob said. Nessie went for another round of hugs and then her and Jake were gone.**


	6. Runaway

**Chapter 1: Humor**

**As soon as I walked out of my bedroom Rosalie greeted me with a hug. "Hey Monkey Man" Rosalie said in a playful voice. "Hey Rose" **

**I replied. "How did you sleep?" she said sarcastically. When Rosalie said 'sleep' she made air quotes. I rolled my eyes. "Good, I guess". As we walked downstairs I heard Jacobs laugh. "Uggg" I heard Rosalie mumble beside me. "Come on Rose, He isn't that bad." I told her. She ignored me. When we got to the living room I saw Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob. "Hey guys". I said to everyone. "Hey" Bella said. **

**"Ok, Edward can you come with me I need to talk to you… alone."i said.**

**When we got into the hallway Edward asked " What do you need, Emm?" " Well, nothing really. But I was wondering if maybe you could get Jacob to be here well… a little less? I'm getting tired of Rose complaining." I asked. " Well, I don't know. He won't leave without Nessie. So I don't really think so… unless maybe Bella would let him take Renesmee to the reservation for a couple days." Edward offered. On the way back to the living room I heard Jacob trying to make blond jokes to Rose again. " I'm going to try this one again, How do you drown a blond in a swimming pool?" Jake asked. I had to make a comment on the joke. "Well Jake that's easy put me at the bottom. Chicks will be diving in one after the other." I said to save Rose the embarrassment. I saw Rose lip Thanks from across the room. I went to stand next to Rosalie. "Umm guys that was funny your supposed to laugh." I said. "Ha Ha Ha" Bella said sarcastically. "Thanks for the Enthusiasm Bells." I said in sarcastic way. "Well I think your funny uncle Emm." Nessie said from across the room while giggling. "Thanks Nessie its nice to know that somebody thinks that I'm funny. Unlike your parents." I said. "your welcome Uncle Emm." Nessie said " So Bella,Love do you think that maybe Jake could take Ness- Renesmee to La Push for the weekend? Its up to you."Edward asked Bella politely. "well...I dont know...Fine,but Jake can you try not to go wolf while she's with you?...it kind of makes me nervous."Bella asked Jake. "ok,but can i bring her over to Seths if i need to 'go wolf'"Jake replied. "Mommy i can handle it i know how to get home and i know how to get to seths house. And mom i'm 9 and i'm smarter than most adult humans."Nessie said. " ok, but... Jake please watch her bye Renesmee i guess i will see you sunday. I love you, Sweetie." Bella said. " Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy" Nessie said. She ran over and gave Bella and Edward a hug. "oh,and bye Uncle Emm and Aunt Rose." " Bye Ren-" Alice skipped in with Jasper behind her and cut me off. "Whats all the commotion about?"she asked "I'm going to La push with Jake for the weekend,so bye auntie Alice, Bye Uncle Jasper." Nessie said. "Oh, bye Nessie" Alice and Jasper both said at the same time. "Bye, Wheres Grandma and grandpa?" Nessie asked. "they are upstairs... speaking of which i'll go get them." I said. I ran upstairs and Knocked on Carlisle and Esmes Bedroom door. " Come in" a familiar voice answered. "oh, Hey Esme umm, Nessie's going to La Push with Jake. She is leaving soon if you wanted to say bye."I said. "ok,we will be right down" she said. I ran back downstairs but i probably shouldnt have ran. "jeez, Emm. You dont have to run you'll break the stairs." Bella said. "ha ha, now arent you funny bella" i said sarcastically. "bye Renesmee" I heard esme say from the stairs."bye Gramma,and Grandpa"Nessie said. "Come on,Nessie. We have to get going if we want to make it back before dark, Since i cant 'go wolf'" Jake said. Edward tossed a key to Jake. "here take the Volvo"Edward said. "thanks" Jcob said. Nessie went for another round of hugs and then her and Jake were gone.**


	7. The news

**Chapter 1: Humor**

**As soon as I walked out of my bedroom Rosalie greeted me with a hug. "Hey Monkey Man" Rosalie said in a playful voice. "Hey Rose" **

**I replied. "How did you sleep?" she said sarcastically. When Rosalie said 'sleep' she made air quotes. I rolled my eyes. "Good, I guess". As we walked downstairs I heard Jacobs laugh. "Uggg" I heard Rosalie mumble beside me. "Come on Rose, He isn't that bad." I told her. She ignored me. When we got to the living room I saw Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob. "Hey guys". I said to everyone. "Hey" Bella said. **

**"Ok, Edward can you come with me I need to talk to you… alone."i said.**

**When we got into the hallway Edward asked " What do you need, Emm?" " Well, nothing really. But I was wondering if maybe you could get Jacob to be here well… a little less? I'm getting tired of Rose complaining." I asked. " Well, I don't know. He won't leave without Nessie. So I don't really think so… unless maybe Bella would let him take Renesmee to the reservation for a couple days." Edward offered. On the way back to the living room I heard Jacob trying to make blond jokes to Rose again. " I'm going to try this one again, How do you drown a blond in a swimming pool?" Jake asked. I had to make a comment on the joke. "Well Jake that's easy put me at the bottom. Chicks will be diving in one after the other." I said to save Rose the embarrassment. I saw Rose lip Thanks from across the room. I went to stand next to Rosalie. "Umm guys that was funny your supposed to laugh." I said. "Ha Ha Ha" Bella said sarcastically. "Thanks for the Enthusiasm Bells." I said in sarcastic way. "Well I think your funny uncle Emm." Nessie said from across the room while giggling. "Thanks Nessie its nice to know that somebody thinks that I'm funny. Unlike your parents." I said. "your welcome Uncle Emm." Nessie said " So Bella,Love do you think that maybe Jake could take Ness- Renesmee to La Push for the weekend? Its up to you."Edward asked Bella politely. "well...I dont know...Fine,but Jake can you try not to go wolf while she's with you?...it kind of makes me nervous."Bella asked Jake. "ok,but can i bring her over to Seths if i need to 'go wolf'"Jake replied. "Mommy i can handle it i know how to get home and i know how to get to seths house. And mom i'm 9 and i'm smarter than most adult humans."Nessie said. " ok, but... Jake please watch her bye Renesmee i guess i will see you sunday. I love you, Sweetie." Bella said. " Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy" Nessie said. She ran over and gave Bella and Edward a hug. "oh,and bye Uncle Emm and Aunt Rose." " Bye Ren-" Alice skipped in with Jasper behind her and cut me off. "Whats all the commotion about?"she asked "I'm going to La push with Jake for the weekend,so bye auntie Alice, Bye Uncle Jasper." Nessie said. "Oh, bye Nessie" Alice and Jasper both said at the same time. "Bye, Wheres Grandma and grandpa?" Nessie asked. "they are upstairs... speaking of which i'll go get them." I said. I ran upstairs and Knocked on Carlisle and Esmes Bedroom door. " Come in" a familiar voice answered. "oh, Hey Esme umm, Nessie's going to La Push with Jake. She is leaving soon if you wanted to say bye."I said. "ok,we will be right down" she said. I ran back downstairs but i probably shouldnt have ran. "jeez, Emm. You dont have to run you'll break the stairs." Bella said. "ha ha, now arent you funny bella" i said sarcastically. "bye Renesmee" I heard esme say from the stairs."bye Gramma,and Grandpa"Nessie said. "Come on,Nessie. We have to get going if we want to make it back before dark, Since i cant 'go wolf'" Jake said. Edward tossed a key to Jake. "here take the Volvo"Edward said. "thanks" Jcob said. Nessie went for another round of hugs and then her and Jake were gone.**


	8. Tryouts

**Chapter 1: Humor**

**As soon as I walked out of my bedroom Rosalie greeted me with a hug. "Hey Monkey Man" Rosalie said in a playful voice. "Hey Rose" **

**I replied. "How did you sleep?" she said sarcastically. When Rosalie said 'sleep' she made air quotes. I rolled my eyes. "Good, I guess". As we walked downstairs I heard Jacobs laugh. "Uggg" I heard Rosalie mumble beside me. "Come on Rose, He isn't that bad." I told her. She ignored me. When we got to the living room I saw Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob. "Hey guys". I said to everyone. "Hey" Bella said. **

**"Ok, Edward can you come with me I need to talk to you… alone."i said.**

**When we got into the hallway Edward asked " What do you need, Emm?" " Well, nothing really. But I was wondering if maybe you could get Jacob to be here well… a little less? I'm getting tired of Rose complaining." I asked. " Well, I don't know. He won't leave without Nessie. So I don't really think so… unless maybe Bella would let him take Renesmee to the reservation for a couple days." Edward offered. On the way back to the living room I heard Jacob trying to make blond jokes to Rose again. " I'm going to try this one again, How do you drown a blond in a swimming pool?" Jake asked. I had to make a comment on the joke. "Well Jake that's easy put me at the bottom. Chicks will be diving in one after the other." I said to save Rose the embarrassment. I saw Rose lip Thanks from across the room. I went to stand next to Rosalie. "Umm guys that was funny your supposed to laugh." I said. "Ha Ha Ha" Bella said sarcastically. "Thanks for the Enthusiasm Bells." I said in sarcastic way. "Well I think your funny uncle Emm." Nessie said from across the room while giggling. "Thanks Nessie its nice to know that somebody thinks that I'm funny. Unlike your parents." I said. "your welcome Uncle Emm." Nessie said " So Bella,Love do you think that maybe Jake could take Ness- Renesmee to La Push for the weekend? Its up to you."Edward asked Bella politely. "well...I dont know...Fine,but Jake can you try not to go wolf while she's with you?...it kind of makes me nervous."Bella asked Jake. "ok,but can i bring her over to Seths if i need to 'go wolf'"Jake replied. "Mommy i can handle it i know how to get home and i know how to get to seths house. And mom i'm 9 and i'm smarter than most adult humans."Nessie said. " ok, but... Jake please watch her bye Renesmee i guess i will see you sunday. I love you, Sweetie." Bella said. " Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy" Nessie said. She ran over and gave Bella and Edward a hug. "oh,and bye Uncle Emm and Aunt Rose." " Bye Ren-" Alice skipped in with Jasper behind her and cut me off. "Whats all the commotion about?"she asked "I'm going to La push with Jake for the weekend,so bye auntie Alice, Bye Uncle Jasper." Nessie said. "Oh, bye Nessie" Alice and Jasper both said at the same time. "Bye, Wheres Grandma and grandpa?" Nessie asked. "they are upstairs... speaking of which i'll go get them." I said. I ran upstairs and Knocked on Carlisle and Esmes Bedroom door. " Come in" a familiar voice answered. "oh, Hey Esme umm, Nessie's going to La Push with Jake. She is leaving soon if you wanted to say bye."I said. "ok,we will be right down" she said. I ran back downstairs but i probably shouldnt have ran. "jeez, Emm. You dont have to run you'll break the stairs." Bella said. "ha ha, now arent you funny bella" i said sarcastically. "bye Renesmee" I heard esme say from the stairs."bye Gramma,and Grandpa"Nessie said. "Come on,Nessie. We have to get going if we want to make it back before dark, Since i cant 'go wolf'" Jake said. Edward tossed a key to Jake. "here take the Volvo"Edward said. "thanks" Jcob said. Nessie went for another round of hugs and then her and Jake were gone.**


	9. Practice

**Chapter 1: Humor**

**As soon as I walked out of my bedroom Rosalie greeted me with a hug. "Hey Monkey Man" Rosalie said in a playful voice. "Hey Rose" **

**I replied. "How did you sleep?" she said sarcastically. When Rosalie said 'sleep' she made air quotes. I rolled my eyes. "Good, I guess". As we walked downstairs I heard Jacobs laugh. "Uggg" I heard Rosalie mumble beside me. "Come on Rose, He isn't that bad." I told her. She ignored me. When we got to the living room I saw Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob. "Hey guys". I said to everyone. "Hey" Bella said. **

**"Ok, Edward can you come with me I need to talk to you… alone."i said.**

**When we got into the hallway Edward asked " What do you need, Emm?" " Well, nothing really. But I was wondering if maybe you could get Jacob to be here well… a little less? I'm getting tired of Rose complaining." I asked. " Well, I don't know. He won't leave without Nessie. So I don't really think so… unless maybe Bella would let him take Renesmee to the reservation for a couple days." Edward offered. On the way back to the living room I heard Jacob trying to make blond jokes to Rose again. " I'm going to try this one again, How do you drown a blond in a swimming pool?" Jake asked. I had to make a comment on the joke. "Well Jake that's easy put me at the bottom. Chicks will be diving in one after the other." I said to save Rose the embarrassment. I saw Rose lip Thanks from across the room. I went to stand next to Rosalie. "Umm guys that was funny your supposed to laugh." I said. "Ha Ha Ha" Bella said sarcastically. "Thanks for the Enthusiasm Bells." I said in sarcastic way. "Well I think your funny uncle Emm." Nessie said from across the room while giggling. "Thanks Nessie its nice to know that somebody thinks that I'm funny. Unlike your parents." I said. "your welcome Uncle Emm." Nessie said " So Bella,Love do you think that maybe Jake could take Ness- Renesmee to La Push for the weekend? Its up to you."Edward asked Bella politely. "well...I dont know...Fine,but Jake can you try not to go wolf while she's with you?...it kind of makes me nervous."Bella asked Jake. "ok,but can i bring her over to Seths if i need to 'go wolf'"Jake replied. "Mommy i can handle it i know how to get home and i know how to get to seths house. And mom i'm 9 and i'm smarter than most adult humans."Nessie said. " ok, but... Jake please watch her bye Renesmee i guess i will see you sunday. I love you, Sweetie." Bella said. " Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy" Nessie said. She ran over and gave Bella and Edward a hug. "oh,and bye Uncle Emm and Aunt Rose." " Bye Ren-" Alice skipped in with Jasper behind her and cut me off. "Whats all the commotion about?"she asked "I'm going to La push with Jake for the weekend,so bye auntie Alice, Bye Uncle Jasper." Nessie said. "Oh, bye Nessie" Alice and Jasper both said at the same time. "Bye, Wheres Grandma and grandpa?" Nessie asked. "they are upstairs... speaking of which i'll go get them." I said. I ran upstairs and Knocked on Carlisle and Esmes Bedroom door. " Come in" a familiar voice answered. "oh, Hey Esme umm, Nessie's going to La Push with Jake. She is leaving soon if you wanted to say bye."I said. "ok,we will be right down" she said. I ran back downstairs but i probably shouldnt have ran. "jeez, Emm. You dont have to run you'll break the stairs." Bella said. "ha ha, now arent you funny bella" i said sarcastically. "bye Renesmee" I heard esme say from the stairs."bye Gramma,and Grandpa"Nessie said. "Come on,Nessie. We have to get going if we want to make it back before dark, Since i cant 'go wolf'" Jake said. Edward tossed a key to Jake. "here take the Volvo"Edward said. "thanks" Jcob said. Nessie went for another round of hugs and then her and Jake were gone.**


	10. Jealousy

**Chapter 1: Humor**

**As soon as I walked out of my bedroom Rosalie greeted me with a hug. "Hey Monkey Man" Rosalie said in a playful voice. "Hey Rose" **

**I replied. "How did you sleep?" she said sarcastically. When Rosalie said 'sleep' she made air quotes. I rolled my eyes. "Good, I guess". As we walked downstairs I heard Jacobs laugh. "Uggg" I heard Rosalie mumble beside me. "Come on Rose, He isn't that bad." I told her. She ignored me. When we got to the living room I saw Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob. "Hey guys". I said to everyone. "Hey" Bella said. **

**"Ok, Edward can you come with me I need to talk to you… alone."i said.**

**When we got into the hallway Edward asked " What do you need, Emm?" " Well, nothing really. But I was wondering if maybe you could get Jacob to be here well… a little less? I'm getting tired of Rose complaining." I asked. " Well, I don't know. He won't leave without Nessie. So I don't really think so… unless maybe Bella would let him take Renesmee to the reservation for a couple days." Edward offered. On the way back to the living room I heard Jacob trying to make blond jokes to Rose again. " I'm going to try this one again, How do you drown a blond in a swimming pool?" Jake asked. I had to make a comment on the joke. "Well Jake that's easy put me at the bottom. Chicks will be diving in one after the other." I said to save Rose the embarrassment. I saw Rose lip Thanks from across the room. I went to stand next to Rosalie. "Umm guys that was funny your supposed to laugh." I said. "Ha Ha Ha" Bella said sarcastically. "Thanks for the Enthusiasm Bells." I said in sarcastic way. "Well I think your funny uncle Emm." Nessie said from across the room while giggling. "Thanks Nessie its nice to know that somebody thinks that I'm funny. Unlike your parents." I said. "your welcome Uncle Emm." Nessie said " So Bella,Love do you think that maybe Jake could take Ness- Renesmee to La Push for the weekend? Its up to you."Edward asked Bella politely. "well...I dont know...Fine,but Jake can you try not to go wolf while she's with you?...it kind of makes me nervous."Bella asked Jake. "ok,but can i bring her over to Seths if i need to 'go wolf'"Jake replied. "Mommy i can handle it i know how to get home and i know how to get to seths house. And mom i'm 9 and i'm smarter than most adult humans."Nessie said. " ok, but... Jake please watch her bye Renesmee i guess i will see you sunday. I love you, Sweetie." Bella said. " Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy" Nessie said. She ran over and gave Bella and Edward a hug. "oh,and bye Uncle Emm and Aunt Rose." " Bye Ren-" Alice skipped in with Jasper behind her and cut me off. "Whats all the commotion about?"she asked "I'm going to La push with Jake for the weekend,so bye auntie Alice, Bye Uncle Jasper." Nessie said. "Oh, bye Nessie" Alice and Jasper both said at the same time. "Bye, Wheres Grandma and grandpa?" Nessie asked. "they are upstairs... speaking of which i'll go get them." I said. I ran upstairs and Knocked on Carlisle and Esmes Bedroom door. " Come in" a familiar voice answered. "oh, Hey Esme umm, Nessie's going to La Push with Jake. She is leaving soon if you wanted to say bye."I said. "ok,we will be right down" she said. I ran back downstairs but i probably shouldnt have ran. "jeez, Emm. You dont have to run you'll break the stairs." Bella said. "ha ha, now arent you funny bella" i said sarcastically. "bye Renesmee" I heard esme say from the stairs."bye Gramma,and Grandpa"Nessie said. "Come on,Nessie. We have to get going if we want to make it back before dark, Since i cant 'go wolf'" Jake said. Edward tossed a key to Jake. "here take the Volvo"Edward said. "thanks" Jcob said. Nessie went for another round of hugs and then her and Jake were gone.**


End file.
